Killer in Godric's Hollow 2
by WiseGryffindor
Summary: 20 years after James and Lily died protecting Harry a new killer is in town. How many people will have to die before this new killer is apprehended?


**Prompts; Scream 4, Godric's Hollow, and Angst.**

 _20 years after James and Lily died protecting Harry a new killer is in town. How many people will have to die before this new killer is apprehended?_

After the war finished Harry went back to school to finish his seventh year. During the school year, he dated Ginny for a couple of weeks but she broke it off when he would not stop spending time with Hermione. This caused things to be strained with Ron for a couple of weeks, but eventually, he concluded that Ginny was overreacting. Harry and Ron both finished school with 5 NEWTS and went on to become Auror's. They currently where junior Auror's and soon they would become full Auror's. Both had plans for once they became full Auror's. Ron wanted to marry Hermione and Harry wanted to become head of the Auror department. Harry moved to Godric's Hollow in 2000.

During this time like the boys, Hermione finished school. She continuously turned Ron down as he tried to get her to go out with him. Hermione graduated with 12 NEWTS, all O's. Shortly after school, Hermione started healer training. Hermione decided to become a healer so that so could help people. Before long Hermione became a full-fledged healer. She quickly soared through the ranks becoming one of the best healers in Britain.

 **October 31, 2001, Godric's Hollow**

Today marked the 20th anniversary of the deaths of James and Lily Potter. Today marked the anniversary of the day Harry Potter became the boy who lived, an Orphan, and a Horcrux. To some October 31 was a day of celebration but for Harry, it was a day of mourning and remembering. For the past 2 years on October 31 Harry stayed at home and looked through the picture book Hagrid had given him at the end of first year. But this year was different.

Yesterday morning a couple that lived a couple of houses down from him was found dead. It was a gruesome sight, blood was everywhere. Soon it was found that they had been tortured before they were killed. They had been placed under the Cruciatus Curse and been beaten with Beaters bats then they were killed by a knife.

Throughout the morning many received letters asking 'what is your favorite horror movie?' These letters were sent to Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna. Who had all moved to Godric's Hollow within the last year.

This created anxiety among the community. Who killed the couple? Would it happen again? Was it safe? The Auror's has a simple solution give each family an Auror guard and have Auror's patrol the community. Last night the wards on every home were breached without any of the many alarms going off. This caused unease to spread throughout the community. It wasn't until lunch that Luna Lovegood was found dead in her room. Tortured and beaten with a Beaters bat before being killed with a knife, like the couple. Those who before brushed it off as a one-time thing quickly changed their minds after Luna's death.

Luna's death impacted many, Neville who was dating her, Dean and Seamus who lost their roommate as well as friend, Harry lost another DA member, Ron lost an old neighbor, Ginny lost a friend, Hermione lost her best girlfriend and her confidant , but Luna's death affected the rest of the community as well. Luna was known as many things, crazy, weird, insane, different, kind, helpful, a neighbor, and most of all a friend to many of the neighborhood kids. Parents had to comfort stressed children. Within an hour of Luna's death, there was a mural outside of the house she lived in with Dean and Seamus. Their front door was covered in flowers, cards, and drawings from the neighborhood kids.

Harry had planned a big party to celebrate his parents and everyone else who had died in the war. After Luna's death, nobody wanted to celebrate anymore, but Ginny reminded them that Luna would want them to continue on as normal. Hermione helped Harry set up for the party. Harry set up the tribute while Hermione baked some snacks. The tribute was very simple yet powerful as it showed a headshot of everyone who died in the war. It was surrounded by candles. Hermione individually enchanted each picture so that when you focused on it is showed a mini slideshow of the person's life. It was amazing.

Just before the party, Hermione decided to cast a spell she created over the house. The spell made it so that her wand would vibrate if anything seemed off in the home.

At 6:30 Neville arrived at the Potter residence. He seemed quiet and withdrawn. Hermione gave him a hug and told him 'things will get better and we will catch this criminal.' Neville just nodded saying nothing. It hurt Hermione to see Neville in so much pain, he was one of her best friends, her first friend. Slowly more guests arrived at the Potter residence. Many went over to Neville and gave him their condolences. Before long most of the community was at the Potter residence.

Hermione had an odd feeling like something was going to go wrong. Because of this, she walked through the house looking for anything odd. As she walked through the house she thought she saw movement in the shadows. Hermione walked around the premises of the house looking for something odd, a movement in the shadows anything. She found what she was looking for just as she entered the door.

Hermione heard a sound behind her and quickly turned around her wand shooting into her hand from its wrist holster. Because she turned she didn't see the beaters bat heading for her arm. The bat hit her wand arm with a crunch. Hermione screamed, her wand falling to the ground. She quickly turned around to see a person in a mask stab a knife at her heart. The only reason this was not the death of Hermione was her war reflexes kicked in. She moved to the side and the knife hit her shoulder before being pulled out by the masked killer. The killer apparated away as Harry came running outside. He quickly covered her stab wound with his hand applying pressure. Harry yelled for an Auror.

Hermione arrived at St. Mungos and was placed in a private room for her safety. The private room was also heavily guarded by Aurors. Right away Hermione was seen by the best healer in St. Mungos. She was told that the stab wound could not be healed with magic due to a spell placed on the blade. The healer vanished to bones in Hermione's arm before giving her a vile of skeletal grow. Hermione's shoulder was bandaged up and placed in a sling. Hermione's room had an around the clock guard. She was told that she must stay at St. Mungos for at least 2 days.

The party had quickly dissipated after Hermione was brought to St. Mungos, leaving only Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Dean. While cleaning up Seamus came up with the idea of watching all of the videos on the wall of remembering. So the group sat down to watch all of the videos.

Just as they were finishing up Dean when to the bathroom and Ron left. Less than thirty seconds after this Ginny grabbed a knife and stabbed Seamus in the heart. Before Neville or Harry could react she had both boys wands. She then used her wand to bind Neville. Then a masked figure came in with another knife. The figure pulled its mask off showing that this figure was Ron. Ron pointed his knife at Harry's heart. Harry with his heart racing asked, "Why would you do this?" Ron started ranting, "because you are famous well it's my turn to be famous." Ron then turned around and stabbed Ginny in the heart. Harry's heart was pounding so hard it felt like it would burst from his chest. Ron then stabbed Harry in the heart or he thought he did but in reality, he stabbed right below his heart. Ron then stabbed himself in the shoulder. Ron pulled the knife out of his shoulder and placed it by Seamus after cleaning the handle. He then collapsed beside Harry.

 **November 1, 2001**

Ron woke up in a bed, in St. Mungos. He had a white bandage over his shoulder. Looking around he saw that he was by himself. Slowly the door creaked open. He saw a familiar face, the head of the Auror department. His boss. Amelia Bones. Ron had practiced for hours. Lying without giving himself away.

"What happened in there Ron?" Amelia asked.

"Seamus Finnigan killed Harry, Ginny, and Neville," Ron answered, keeping his breathing steady and his hands from shaking.

"Not Harry. Harry is alive, he is just still unconscious," Amelia said before exiting the room. She missed Ron silently swearing.

Ron quietly got up from the bed and crept out of the room. He slipped his wand into the waistband of his pants. Ron crept down the hallway carefully reading all of the signs outside of the doors. After about five minutes Ron found the door he was looking for. The door labeled Harry James Potter. Ron knew he had to act quickly. Quickly Ron entered the room. But something surprised him Harry was not alone in the room. Hermione was beside him. Hermione quickly disarmed and stunned Ron. Hermione knew it was Ron because Harry had briefly woken up and said it was Ron and Ginny.

 **November 8, 2001**

Harry woke up today and told the whole story. How Ron and Ginny were jealous and wanted to become famous for surviving the murders and solving the case.

 **December 9, 2001**

Today is the day that Ron is to be tried for the murders of Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, and Suzan and Ben Johnson. As well as the attempted murders of Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. No one had any doubts that Ron wouldn't be convicted. In the end, Ron was sentenced to life in Azkaban.

 **The End**


End file.
